


stumbling into the light

by volunteer_of_hufflepuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Demigod Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mortal Magnus Bane, Percy Jackson Style AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/volunteer_of_hufflepuff
Summary: Alec just wanted to get his sister some chocolate, but now he's in his boyfriend's apartment at 2 o'clock in the morning, bleeding all over his carpet.Or: where Alec is a demigod, Magnus is a mortal and Alec almost started World War Three.





	stumbling into the light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *shoves w.i.ps into a corner*. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, prompted by [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney): "You're bleeding all over my carpet."
> 
> This was also beta'd by the lovely [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni).

All he had to do was not let the blood fall onto the Earth. If it fell - if the blood running in his veins wet the ground - then there would not be a world left.

Stumbling, Alec believed, was a delicate art. The thin line between walking with fluidity and falling flat onto your face.

Magnus... Magnus didn't know about the quest. He was normal, a mortal. One who could see monsters, one who had the Sight, sure, but one who did not know that his boyfriend had the King of the Heavens for a father, thankfully.

He was almost there. He'd simply snuck out of camp to get some chocolate and ended up being chased by dracaenae across the city, dashing in and out of Central Park, successfully losing them only for blood to start to leak out of his nose because one of them had struck him across the face. It had seeped into his skin, lingering mere millimetres above the deity who yearned for it and the ensuing release from her slumber.

Magnus. Magnus' loft was a lot closer than camp, a lot safer than trying to go back across the waters.

So Alec stumbled. Stumbled, until the alleyways became familiar instead of yet another daunting corner to cross, until he could see the light slanting across the number 23.

The door was already unlocked. Alec would have to scold Magnus about that later, but he clearly wasn't awake as Alec walked into his apartment unwelcomed, leaning heavily against the banister.

The blood escaped his fingers and started to spill, soaking into the woollen carpet, and Alec sighed. At least his blood did not stir Mother Earth, even if it did cost his boyfriend a pretty penny.

Alec was 24, long past his questing days, long past the days when the world rested heavily on his shoulders. But he still was the son of Zeus, still someone with potent enough blood that one drop could set Gaia's consciousness aflame.

Alec cursed, scrabbling around for a tissue - anything - as his blood continued to drip down to the floor.

But the light flared on before he could find anything, and Alec was met with the sight of Magnus with fluffy hair and squinty eyes, hastily wrapped in a crimson nightgown.

"Alec?" Magnus asked, his voice hoarse.

Alec couldn't really speak, with the whole blood tumbling down his face situation.

He'd been taking pills to make sure that any cuts on the skin dried up almost instantaneously, but his nose still bled profusely when it was broken, unfortunately.

So Magnus spoke again, and it wasn't anything intelligent like 'why are you here at 2 o'clock in the morning' or 'are you okay' but something that made Alec spill a little more blood onto the poor carpet.

“You're bleeding all over my carpet.”

Alec lifted an eyebrow. "Can you get me some tissues, please?" he asked, his voice muffled.

Magnus waved his hand, the broad sweeping motion seeped in sarcasm. Alec wasn't used to seeing it ringless. "Yeah, yeah, you're paying for the dry cleaning, you know."

It didn't take long for Magnus to return with a tissue box - which had been on top of the microwave, an awfully inconvenient spot - and hand it to Alec, who immediately brought a handful of already bloodstained tissues to his nose.

Magnus sighed and got back up, bringing over some baby wipes and a glass of water. "Pinch your nose, darling. That's it. Now, let me look at your left hand."

Alec reluctantly let his left hand drop from his face after the blood flow started to ebb away. Magnus carefully wiped his hand, cutting away at the grime. Once he was done, he thoughtlessly discarded the wipe onto the floor and picked up at another one, this time gently wiping his face.

"What happened?" Magnus asked, his early sleepiness - and snarkiness - gone, replaced by concern and loving care.

Alec waited for the bleeding to stop before taking his hand away from his nose. "Sneaked out to buy Izzy some chocolate for her period around midnight. Ran into a bunch of dracaenae who chased me across Central Park. Defeated most of them but one broke my nose. Ran here before my blood watered the Earth and started World War Three. Nothing big." Alec shrugged. "How was your evening?"

Magnus, who had picked up yet another wipe to clean the blood from his nose, sighed again, shaking his head almost fondly. "Nothing as eventful as yours, darling, just watched some Brooklyn 99 with Cat. Now, why would your 'blood watering the Earth' 'start World War Three', Alexander?"

Alec turned his head away from Magnus, before mumbling: "My father is Zeus."

Magnus stopped, his hand brushing Alec’s hair. "Oh, is that all?"

"Which means that if my blood touches the Earth my evil great-grandmother, Gaea, will wake up to wreak havoc on this world."

Magnus shrugged, tightening his dressing gown. "So nothing big, then."

"Magnus - I'm sorry for not telling you before - I didn't want you to be in danger -"

"It's fine, darling," Magnus cut in, snaking an arm around Alec's shoulder to rub soothing circles onto his back. "I don't care who your father is. I love you, Alexander."

It was 2 o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday. Magnus had work the next day. Alec could feel blood ingrained into his skin. Clearly the perfect time for love confessions.

Alec blinked. "I love you, too," he muttered, leaning forward to hug Magnus, too tired to do anything else.

And on the couch, next to bloodstains and blankets, they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> I'm curious to see how many parallels people spotted?
> 
> My [tumblr](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/).


End file.
